


Truth or Dare

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Matchmaking, Silly, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: The ‘Truth or dare’ game is always a crap-shoot. Sometimes truth is the most dangerous game of all.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

“Truth or dare.”

Merlin hated that game. He was always caught between a rock and a hard place. Not daring to speak the truth, he ended up doing all kinds of ridiculous things, from chugging a whole flagon of strong mead to capturing every one of Sweetkin’s kittens – he had lots of scratches from that one, to walking a tightrope over the cesspit. That didn’t end well either.

Gwaine always loved the dares. Merlin thought his friend just wanted the thrill of whatever they’d cooked up for him, and it was ridiculous, but he was amazing at it. He’d walked on top of roofs, faced down Mary the cook, stolen Uther’s crown without getting caught, even run naked through the courtyard although Merlin wasn’t certainly that Gwaine needed a dare for that one.

Gwen always took truth. She’d blush and stammer, but it ended well. Lancelot and she were an item. Finally.

Lance was just as bad as Gwen. They were a pair.

Merlin could never figure out what Elyan would choose, but the dares were often done as well as Gwaine’s and sometimes he told uncomfortable truths, too. His was always an adventure in guessing.

Percival was steady as a rock. He took truth every time. Merlin was rather surprised because the man was huge and could have run away with any of the dares.

Then there was Arthur. If Merlin hadn’t known him well, he would have thought Arthur would take up all the dares, but sometimes he’d surprise Merlin and go with truth.

Like now.

It was Gwaine’s turn to ask — which was always a problem. He had no filter. “Who amongst us do you most want to bed?”

“Gwaine!” Arthur turned a lovely shade of red, and he glared at the wanker, then looked around at everyone’s faces, well except for Merlin’s. He didn’t look at Merlin once. “Are you determined to end up in the stocks?”

“Oh, Princess, I’ve had my fun in the stocks. My arse up in the air, available to any who happened by….” Gwaine grinned.

Lance scowled, looking horrified. Nodding towards Gwen, he said, “Gwaine, must you be so lewd? There is a lady present.” Although Gwen wasn’t any help since she was still giggling.

“Well, _ladies_ since we’ve also got the Princess here, too, but we’ve heard all about everyone else’s love-life, including yours and the lovely Gwen’s. Only two left, Arthur and our good friend Merlin and Merlin never takes the truth side of this game. I have to wonder about that, too.” Gwaine’s eyebrow went up, a mirror to the one Gaius would always use when he wanted something. “But it’s not his turn, it’s yours, Princess. So spill.”

“I am not telling you that.” Arthur glared at Gwaine. “I’ll take dare instead.”

“Oh, ho, then there is someone.” Gwaine was grinning like the cat who’d found the crème. “And that’s not how the game is played.”

With that, Arthur stood up. “This game is over, Sir Gwaine. I’ll see you in the morning. First thing. I believe mace training is in order.” And with that, he stomped away.

Gwaine’s smile turned predatory. “It would seem I hit a nerve. And I can certainly guess as to his answer.” Gwaine turned and stared straight at Merlin.

“No, Gwaine, no. I’m his servant, nothing more,” Merlin said, putting up his hands in protest. “Even if he did feel that way, he won’t, I mean he… Gwaine, he’s the prince. That means marriage and heirs and some flighty princess hovering on his arm. He won’t bed anyone but her, whoever she is.”

“But he’s not married yet, my friend.” Gwaine smirked, his eyes flicking toward the stairway leading up to Arthur’s quarters. “And it would seem that he’s interested. I think you should….”

Merlin hissed, “I should _not_. And this game is over.”

* * *

Merlin decided to apologize. Not that it was his fault but Gwaine sometimes could be a prick and Merlin thought someone should acknowledge that. Gwaine certainly wouldn’t.

As Merlin was bustling around Arthur’s chambers, trying to do his chores but mostly watching Arthur, Merlin said, “Pay no mind to Gwaine. He’s just an arse.”

Arthur looked up. He’d been using his knife to dig into the stonework by the window. Always a telltale sign of distress.

“He’s also right.” Arthur dropped the knife on the table, then came over to stand next to Merlin. “Truth be told, there is someone I want, but he’s not suitable, not in the least.”

‘He’, so not Gwen then. Merlin’s heart began to race. Was it possible that Arthur wanted Merlin? He’d thought so often enough, but then Arthur would make some cutting remark or drive Merlin away when they got too close.

“Does it matter? As long as they feel the same?” Merlin said.

Arthur shook his head. “I’m a Prince. I can’t be having feelings for a peasant, no matter how much I might want him.”

Arthur didn’t know many peasants and those he did know could be counted on one hand. Gulping, Merlin said, “Arthur… you are also a man. Love, freely given, is a gift. You should take it.”

“Merlin….” Arthur looked miserable, his eyes flicking to Merlin and then away again.

“You asked for a dare back there,” Merlin said, then closed the gap between them. Reaching out, cupping Arthur’s cheek, knowing that it might all go pear-shaped in the next moment, still Merlin wanted the truth. “I dare you, Arthur Pendragon. I dare you to kiss me.”

“Merlin, I can’t. It wouldn’t be….” But he didn’t move away. Instead he leaned into Merlin’s hand as if gathering comfort from it. Or courage.

Merlin shook his head. “Truth is that I’ve wanted you forever. Truth is that I never chose truth in that damn game because I thought you would laugh at me, or worse, send me away. But Arthur, you’ve never backed away from a challenge before. So I’m daring you, prat. Kiss me.”

With a groan, in the next instant, Arthur was all over him, kissing Merlin as if it were the end of the world or the beginning of something more. Merlin was giving as good as he got, matching thrust for thrust, walking him over to the bed, tumbling onto it and pulling Arthur down on top of him.

Arthur pulled back a second. “Merlin, are you sure? I might not be able to stop if you don’t….”

Merlin smiled. “Never more sure of anything.”

Then there was no more talking.

And in the morning, when they lay there, exhausted and blissfully satiated, Merlin was certain of one thing.

‘Truth or Dare’ was a fantastic game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine is a terrific match-maker. Just look at Arthur and Merlin. Now he wanted all of his other friends to find love, too. Starting with Percival.

* * *

Gwaine was feeling pretty damn smug. The game of ‘truth or dare’ was fun, but he did have an ulterior motive, that of getting the Princess and Merlin together.

It had been pathetic really the way Arthur had been pining after Merlin. Plus his best mate was equally oblivious to the whole situation. It was only because Gwaine pushed and pushed that they finally gave in. At least now they were currently shagging each other’s brains out. The loopy look on Merlin’s face when they finally came out of Arthur’s chambers was worth all the plotting.

Gwaine wouldn’t have minded being included in that fuck fest, but he doubted that Arthur would approve.

No matter, though.

Gwaine had a new mission.

To be truthful, Arthur and Merlin hadn’t been his first match-making attempt. Lancelot and Gwen had been dancing around each other for ages, and it was only recently that Gwaine goaded Lance hard enough to get past that honorable, self-sacrificing shite of his that those two were now talking about marriage and children.

Not that Gwaine wanted that, but it was obvious he had a talent.

Match-maker extraordinaire.

Now all he had to figure out was who to pair up next. Elyan and Rosalind, owner of the Rising Sun, were a possibility and Leon with Princess Mithian, although she didn’t visit very often. It’s always possible that he could talk Arthur into sending Leon on a mission. And old stick-in-the-mud would go, just because he was first knight and thought he had to keep up appearances.

Percival was harder. Gwaine thought he was pretty delectable, and he’d love to climb that tree trunk and never come down again. But Percy didn’t seem to be interested – in anyone.

So thinking on it, Percival it was.

* * *

Getting Percy to loosen up was harder than Gwaine thought. He was so big that even Gwaine was having a hard time keeping up with the drink. But finally, hanging in the back of the Rising Sun, just the two of them, Gwaine watched as Elyan chatted up Rosy. Finally, he said, “Ellie there looks like he’s got a friend. And I heard Leon’s got his eye on someone. So how about you?”

Percy just grunted, then took another drink. Giving Gwaine the side-eye, Percival said, “I’m not Leon’s type.”

“Arse, I was talking about the princess from Nemeth for Leon.” Gwaine leaned forward, his arms getting a little wet from the drink he’d spilt earlier. A waste of good ale but not to be helped. “Not Leon’s type? Or not Leon.”

Another grunt, and Percival’s eyes were narrowing. “Leon’s a nice bloke but not for me.”

Percival was a quiet man, but this was ridiculous. “So you like girls, then?”

“Hmm, I like people.”

Gwaine waited for more but finally, he said, “Any particular people?”

“Don’t even start, Gwaine.” Percy scowled at him.

Gwaine nudged him under the table, his boot hitting Percy’s shin. “Come on, Perce, you can tell me.”

It took a long time but finally Percy said, “So you can crow about it? I’m not a flirt, I’m not a one-night stand kind of guy. When I fall, I fall hard.”

At last Gwaine was getting somewhere. “So you are interested in someone.”

Percival took a long gulp of his ale, then said, “Merlin seems happy. He deserves it with all the crap Arthur gives him.”

Gwaine wasn’t about to be diverted. “So is this person someone who flirts a lot?”

Scowling at him, Percival said, “With anything who moves. I’m not even worth pursuing apparently… look Gwaine, just leave it. It’s fine as it is.”

It was clear that Percival was upset with all the questions. But that didn’t mean Gwaine was backing off. Still Percy was his friend. “Well, whoever it is, is an idiot. You only deserve the best.” He finished up his flagon and signaled Rosalind for more. “If you want, I can go beat some sense into him.”

As Percival turned away, he seemed to be whispering, “Look in the mirror, you wanker.”

But Gwaine couldn’t make sense of it. “What? What did you say?”

Slamming down his flagon, Percival stood up. “I’ve an early morning. See you at training.” And he stomped away.

Gwaine just sat there. He wasn’t sure what had just happened.

Two drinks later, he still wasn’t sure. But Elyan came over and sat down, shaking his head. “What’s up with Percival?”

“Have no idea. He just didn’t like what I was asking, I guess.” He took a long moment to think about everything Percy had said, but he still didn’t have a clue. “Hey, Ellie, do you know who Percy has fallen for?”

Elyan, the pillock, just laughed. “You don’t know?”

“I’d not be asking if I did.” At this point, Gwaine was rethinking about helping Elyan get laid.

Elyan was still giggling. “And you say Arthur is oblivious.” He reached over and patted Gwaine’s head, then stood up. “Figure it out, Gwaine. And while you are at it, stop trying to match up me and Rosalind. We are fine just as we are, you arse.”

Gwaine put on his innocent face. “Who me?”

Elyan just walked away, shaking his head. “Idiot.”

* * *

It took a night and a day, Percival staring at him, then turning away, before Gwaine finally got his head out of his arse and figured it out. Percival liked him and Gwaine was more than fine with the idea.

The problem is that Gwaine didn’t know what to do next.

Bugger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur hadn’t known just what a match maker Gwaine was but Arthur was enjoying Merlin’s clever tongue just the same.

* * *

Truth be told, it took Arthur more than a week to figure out what was wrong with Gwaine. And in actual fact, he had to ask Merlin about it.

Because Gwaine, troublemaker that he was, was acting like he cared about things. He was more polite. He drank less. And unbelievably, he stopped flirting with everything that moved.

Percival, too, was acting oddly. He stayed away from Gwaine, whereas before they had been thick as thieves. He was also quieter than he had been – if that was possible.

It took Merlin a long time to explain and it involved emotions and honestly, Arthur didn’t do emotions well. It was hard enough to understand Merlin’s need for comfort. Arthur could deal with Merlin’s insatiable appetite for sex. He was pretty inventive, too. Arthur had never heard of some of the things Merlin used, carved toys and special oils, but he had a book from ancient times and with drawings, too, and they were going through them one by one.

Merlin was bloody flexible, both in limb and in attitude, and Arthur was enjoying it more than he thought possible.

But it didn’t help him with his knights.

Finally, he had had enough. Arthur liked order, he liked discipline, he liked bashing people over the head or getting into a heady mix of mace and swordplay on the training field. What he didn’t like was two of his best knights at odds with each other. It would only get worse, and if it came time for battle, it could prove fatal.

Wanting to call them to task, Merlin just stared at Arthur as if he were insane. Instead, he suggested another round of ‘truth or dare’.

* * *

Percival nearly refused but Arthur stared at him until he relented. Gwaine seemed to be thrilled. The others just rolled their collective eyes and told Arthur that it was about time.

The first few rounds were easy, dares or truths that were simple and didn’t involve a lot of cesspit visits. Merlin was asked about Arthur’s prowess in the sack and he stuttered and stammered and turned red. It was a good look on him. Gwaine was dared to be quiet for a whole minute which he failed but everyone laughed about it, except Percival. Lance had to carry a basket of eggs around the courtyard, which Arthur assumed was Gwen’s way of finding out if he’d drop any babies they might spawn. Elyan balanced a sword on the tip of his finger. Merlin juggled eggs. Arthur had to do three cartwheels. Gwen kissed Lancelot in front of them all which lasted longer than Arthur was comfortable with – and it reminded him to get more of that special oil for later. Percival told them about a funny story of when he was young.

Then finally it was time for the real questions. Arthur dared Gwaine to speak from his heart. Percival started to get up, but Arthur pulled him back down and wouldn’t let go.

For a moment, Gwaine didn’t say anything. Then, looking at Percival, he nodded. “I’m not a good person. I’ve lied, I’ve started fights, I’ve bedded more than my fair share of men and women, I’ve roamed the Five Kingdoms and drank my way through it all. But I don’t cross my friends, and when I give my heart, it’s for always.”

Percival looked like he didn’t believe him. “You haven’t looked at anyone for a week, I’ll grant you that, but how long can that last? It’s who you are.”

Reaching over, Gwaine fitted his hand into Percy’s own. “I’ll not lie. It’s been hard. But if that’s the price I pay for your regard, then I’ll gladly pay it.”

“I don’t want you to pay, Gwaine, I’ve… could we talk? Alone?” Percival was looking around, his face flushed and unhappy, but Gwaine just nodded.

With that, Arthur stood up. “Merlin, I believe you have duties as do we all. And Gwaine, Percival, take the afternoon off and come to some agreement. I can’t have my knights at odds with each other.”

Quickly, Lance and Gwen went off, hand in hand, Elyan mentioned something about the Rising Sun, and Arthur was feeling a bit annoyed that any exploration of the next section of Merlin’s book would have to wait until nightfall.

But Merlin nudged him as they walked away and whispered that he’d bring wine and a new toy he’d discovered if Arthur liked. And since the afternoon was free, it might be wise to try them out. Repeatedly.

Arthur had to admit it. Merlin might be an idiot, but he was brilliant, too.

Gwaine and Percival would figure something out. In the meantime, Arthur had some explorations of his own to attend to.

* * *

At the feast that night, Arthur was bit sore but thoroughly satisfied. And if Gwaine and Percival were not in attendance, Merlin telling him that he didn’t expect them out of Gwaine’s quarters until morning and oh by the way, they’d borrowed Merlin’s book and some of that special oil, well, who was he to complain?

But Merlin grinned at him, then said, “Well, I think Gwaine’s out of the match-making business for now.”

“Was he ever?” Arthur frowned, a bit confused by it.

Merlin just shook his head. “Why do you think Gwaine started the ‘truth or dare’ game? He’s been trying to match us all up. I think he’s got his eye on Leon next. I heard something about Mithian?” 

“Mithian? Of Nemeth?” Arthur said.

“Yeah. Leon refused to play ‘truth or dare’, but Gwaine has been putting a bug in his ear about her for a couple of months now. I wouldn’t be surprised if it didn’t work out. Gwaine’s pretty persuasive. I mean, he got us together.”

“Merlin, we got us together, not some reprobate from who knows where.” Arthur was astonished that Merlin would think such a thing. After all, Arthur was a prince, a royal, one versed in diplomacy and the arts of war and peace. That Gwaine arranged it all was ridiculous.

Merlin just shrugged, smiling a bit, pulling Arthur in for a long, wet kiss. Then he whispered into Arthur’s ear, “We should try a few ‘truth or dares’ of our own. I’m up for another round if you are.”

“And you mentioned something about beads and a feather and sucking my….” But Arthur stopped talking because Merlin was thrusting his clever tongue into Arthur’s mouth.

Arthur was definitely up for another round.

Truth or dare, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
